Don't Tear Me Down
by Loving New Dawn
Summary: a song fic - based on the miss mystic falls dance scene with Damon and Elena. He feels her close, but she doesn't feel him. He sees her eyes, she sees someone else. Unrequited love can be tough, but does Damon know his own feelings?


**Dear Readers,**

**I have been introduced to the world of the "vampire diaries" that's not going to end well. So this is a story version of a scene in S01E19 – Miss Mystic Falls. I definitely prefer the couple of Damon X Elena. R&R Enjoy!**

**Warning I will change the ending to the episode for this story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own vampire diaries or the epic powers of a vampire**

* * *

**Don't Tear Me Down**

* * *

**Damon's POV**

I walked into the room where all the girls who were candidates for "Miss Mystic Falls" were being introduced. The MC put the mic up to his mouth and said 'Elena Gilbert escorted by Stephan Salvatore.'

No one moved. I looked around and saw that Stephan wasn't there. I heard a sigh come from the top of the stairs, Elena hand begun to descend the stairs.

_Idiot! Why would Stephan humiliate her this way! _I saw the sadness in her eyes as she saw the empty spot at the bottom of the stairs. _Elena! _Without giving much thought I walked over to where Stephan should be. Her fake smile faded slightly and confusion replaced it. I gave her a small smile of reassurance.

She reached the end of the stairs and whispered 'where's Stephan?'

'I don't know.' I replied and offered my hand, which she took and I began to lead her outside.

As we walked, I heard a guitar start to play. We reached the other escorts and girls. We bowed to each other.

'What are we going to do?' she whispered.

'I don't know. Right now we just have to get through this.' I reply, my eyes never leaving hers.

My right hand lifts up and her left follows but our hands don't touch. I begin to walk in a clockwise circle.

* * *

_~ I've lost all my trust that I'm sure we try to turn it around ~_

This is the first time I get to have a proper look at what she's wearing. A full-length violet dress that shows all her perfect curves with straps that cross at the back. Her dark brown hair is curved and her bangs are pinned back. She has dangling silver and pearl earrings and the silver locket that Stephan gave her ages ago completes the picture.

Her dark brown eyes were looking insecurely but deeply into my eyes and we finished our circle.

* * *

_~ Can you still see ~_

I then lift my left hand and she lifts her right and we walk in an anti-clockwise circle. She still looks unhappy, so in a sorry attempt to get her smiling I give one of my sly smiles. It works a little bit.

* * *

_~ The heart of me, all my agony fades away~_

We repeat the clockwise turn with both hands up. My eyes continue to look into hers searching for any signs of anger, depression, sadness or disappointment but I saw nothing of the sort. I saw trust and belief and something I didn't recognize.

* * *

_~ When you hold me in your embrace ~_

She took a deep breath and took a step forward. I also took a step forward and we entered the waltz hold, the first proper contact in the whole dance. Before we started moving she gave me a small look of fear and nervousness, I just smiled.

* * *

_~ Don't Tear Me Down ~_

We began to move to the music and I wished that this would never end. This moment helped me to realise what the strange feeling I had when she was around. Love. I was in love with, Elena Gilbert. Crap.

* * *

~ _For all I need make my heart a better place ~_

_How could I fall in love with her?!_ I screamed in my head. _She's Stephan's! And besides, I love Katherine…don't I?_ I falter in a step, a result of being stuck in my thoughts and she returns to being unsure of herself.

* * *

_~ Give me something I can believe ~_

Seeing this I tighten the grip I have on her shoulder blade and give her a smile. She smiles back and squeezes my shoulder. Her trust returns.

* * *

_~ Don't Tear Me Down, what's left of me ~_

The dance was nearing its end but I didn't want to let go. I didn't want to lose the feeling of her locked safely in my arms.

* * *

_~ Make my heart a better place, Make my heart a better place ~_

We return to where we started and she slips from my arms. She gives me an unsure look as we finish the dance again with a bow. I wanted so much to find out more about that connection we had and the unknown feeling I saw in her eyes. As we left the dance floor Stephan came running towards us.

'I'm sorry! I'm sorry!' He told her. She didn't speak to him for the rest of the night, but she did forgive him.

_Elena, you belong to Stephan. Only Stephan. My feelings will never reach you, you'll never be mine. Don't Tear Me Down? You already did._

_If I'll never be anything to you, I'll just have to be the bad guy._

* * *

**A/N: So there you have it. I did change the end of the dance. Please review and I should have more vampire diaries stories in the near future. Hope you enjoyed it.**

**Yours Sincerely,**

**Loving New Dawn.**


End file.
